Right in front of your eyes
by Zalzagor
Summary: Takes place two to three weeks after Tabula Rasa, then goes AU From there. Buffy starts to dream about her best friend, realizing her feelings starting to go deeper than just friendship. But does Willow feel the same?, this is a Willow/Buffy story so if you don't like it don't read.
1. Dreaming

**Hi everyone, my first story here so be nice.**

**Takes place two to three weeks after Tabula Rasa, then goes AU From there. No Trio and possibly no dark Willow, however some time I may see fit to include her, this is a Willow/Buffy story so if you don't like it don't read.**

Buffy smiles softly as Willow kisses her, soft lips parting to grant Her tongue access, their tongues dance together rhythmic;y as they kiss. Buffy smiles as Willow moves back off her slowly and lays down next to her putting her head above Buffy's delicate breast and slowly flicks it with her tongue.

"I've always wanted you, you know that?" Willow asks softly.

Buffy's eyes close as she nods, not being able to make many sounds as Willow starts nibbling on her nipple. Willow moves her hands up over Buffy's body and starts to massage her other breast.  
"Oh willow" Buffy moans as Willow stops and starts kissing down her body stopping just before she gets to where Buffy wants, she growls playfully and looks down at willow.

"Please" Buffy moans as Willow kisses her clit before licking it slowly, teasing her.

It isn't long before Buffy's moans fill the room. softly before getting louder, a loud knocking starts drowning out her moans.

"Buffy?"

Buffy sits up suddenly, duvet covers falling off her as Willow opens the bedroom door.

"Late night slaying last night? I didn't here you come in." She asks worriedly.

"Yeah, wha-what time is it? Why were you knocking?" Buffy stammers, remembering her dream.

"Well its around half ten way past the normal time you wake up, I was just a little worried that's all, I'm sorry if I woke you."

"No It's okay, Did Dawn get off to school alight?"

"Yeah Xander took her again, i'm going down stairs, see you in a bit." Willow shut the door behind her

"What the hell was that?" Buffy whispered to herself, "I can't... she's my best friend"

Ten minuets later Buffy bounded down the stairs,  
"Heya Wills, Anything going on?"

"Nope, no classes today either. Was patrol okay?"

"A long night, more sleeping required." Buffy laughs.

"Oh no, no more sleeping for you, its too overrated" Willow smiles.

"believe me it isn't" Buffy remembers her confusing dream a little too loudly.

Willows eyes light up "ooh smoochie dream? Who with?"

"If I told you that I'd have to slay you"

**What do you think? Should I continue? Please R&R**


	2. Apologies

**AN. Hey again readers of fan fiction, I understand my last chapter was quite on the short side, for that I'm sorry, but hey I'm new here and practice makes perfect, right? Well... That was what they told me in school, then again they tell you a lot in school. Sorry I ramble a lot. On with the show then!**

**Oh yeah and I don't have a beta too, oh well.**

**Oops... one thing I forgot last time is I don't own anything.**

Willow thought about those words as Buffy exited the room 'what could she possibly mean?' she wondered, 'whatever it is, I'm happy she didn't have nightmares for once. I just wish she would talk to me more, ever since the night we all found out... Heaven, she must have been happy there, it must have been nice and we took it from her how could she ever forgive us, we were so selfish. No, I was selfish, I pushed the others into doing this.'

"Earth to Willow?"

"What? Oh hey" she said softly

"Off in our own little world are we?" Buffy laughs as she sits down on the couch next to her best friend.

"Yeah I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Buffy, I... I screwed up" tears brimming in Willows eyes

"With Tara? Yeah you kinda did-"

"No with you... I pulled you out, I had no right to and I pulled you out"

"Wills, oh my god Willow, I'm here now, maybe one time I was angry at you, but It can't be helped, I heard you guys thought I was in hell and I-" Buffy chooses her next words carefully "I'm sorry it should be me saying sorry I should have told you, but I... I left it, I didn't want you to find out like that. Oh no Willow no don't cry" Buffy pulls her into a long hug also beginning to cry.

* * *

Buffy spins and kicks the vampire into the back of the gravestone, following after him swiftly she rams the stake home, Turning as the demon dusts, she catches a strong stench of cigarette smoke.

"You know I don't think any vampire actually smokes as much as you Spike, very strong give-away"

"Slayer" Spike nods as he walks out from behind a large tree.

"How long exactly have you been there? No I don't want to know" Buffy picks up her stake and turns to face him "do you have any useful information or are you just stalking me now?"

"Buffy-" he starts

"It was a kiss, so what?"

"It was more and you know it Slayer" Spike calls as she goes to walk away.

"No it wasn't Spike you're a vampire, you have no soul, and don't start pulling all that Angel crap on me either, I don't love you and this isn't love anyway its just lust, now leave me alone before you fit in an ashtray"

"Bloody women" spike mumbles as he walks back to his crypt.

* * *

"Heya guys anyone still up?" Buffy half whispers as she opens the front door.

"Just me, Dawnie went to bed not long ago, how was patrol?" Willow looks up from a demon book she was half reading.

"few vampires, did run into Spike though, he's getting kinda annoying lately."

"Oh are you okay?"

"yeah I'm fine I guess, kinda tired, but more importantly how are you?"

"Better than I was earlier"

"You know what? I think we are half due for a little girls night, what do you say?"

"um... us two or with dawnie?"

"I was thinking tomorrow night, me, you panamas popcorn and movies, dawn's going to her friends so we can just have the night to ourselves" Buffy said smiling trying to pick up the mood 'and maybe some kissing and... no... bad Buffy bad bad Buffy' she thought

"yeah it will be fun I guess to have some time to ourselves again with lots of chocolaty goodness, I'm getting pretty tired down here I guess I'm going to head up to bed now, goodnight Buffy"

Willow puts her book down and wanders up to her room not seeing Buffy stare after her as she softly whispers "Goodnight Willow"

**What do you think? As always R&R**


	3. Playtime

**Hey everyone, sorry about the long delay on updating, also I guess on the length of my chapters and if i am making any mistakes on the story, I'm hoping I'm going to get better at all this and give you all a good story... I cannot really think of much more of an author's note today so I'll just get with the show, and as always I own nothing. I wish I did, but don't we all?**

Buffy closes her front door behind her as she comes back from yet another night of slaying, Willow smiles hearing the door close pokes her head out of the kitchen, wearing some shorts and a loose fitting top for their night in.

"Hey Buffy I wondered when you were getting back, I set up the snacks and-" Willow's smile falters a little "Buffy is that your blood? Please tell me it isn't" Willow asks

"Oh this?" Buffy looks down to her left arm, "No thankfully just some demon, some sort of scare tactic I presume, saw him trying to make a meal out of some homeless guy, he sort of sprayed it out of his fingers, no biggie though, stings a little but I think I'll take a shower before we do anything tonight"

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean if its a defense mechanism surely the blood is dangerous"

"yeah but that's what showers and slayer healing is for. You worry too much Wills" Buffy pats her shoulder with her clean hand, "I'll see you in ten" Buffy calls back as she takes the stairs two at a time eager to get in the shower and have the blood off her arm, hurting her more than she let on.

* * *

Buffy turned the shower off and stepped onto her bathroom floor thankful the blood wasn't very acidic and washed off pretty easily. She started toweling herself dry and by the time she was finished her arm had stopped hurting. Walking back to her room with the towel wrapped around her she searched through her clothes for something to wear.

'Hmm' she thought to herself 'I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see if I can get a reaction from her, maybe see if she feels something too?'

'Wait a minuet' her inner voice argues with her 'do I actually feel something for her.'

'Well of course I do, but I don't even know what I feel, I mean this is Willow, my best friend, but sometimes and especially lately I feel like I want more.'

'Well if you want my advice, or rather your own advice this could risk your friendship'

'Or it could open the door to something new'

"Okay that's enough out of you for tonight brain" Buffy says aloud suddenly bringing herself out of her daydream, picking out a tank top and and a pair of shorts, she quickly slips them on, not bothering to put on her bra.

* * *

Willow is already sat on the couch with snacks by the time Buffy gets downstairs.

"Get lost up there Buffy? Was just about to send a search party for you." Willow jokes

"Yeah I guess I just zoned out for a little bit" Buffy replies deciding to tell half a truth.

"I've got some pizza and fries, there's chocolate cake in the kitchen. Oh and don't worry I didn't make it, you know how bad my cooking is." Willow laughs as she lifts up the blanket on the couch for Buffy to slide in next to her. "I also got some wine in too, thinking you deserve a little treat."

"Um Wills are you sure that's a good idea? Considering my track record with alcohol?" she looks over at Willow.

"Yeah well I'm here so nothings going to happen, no cave Buffy today just happy friendly Buffy, right?"

"yeah, I know wills you wont let anything happen to me" Buffy smiles and pulls up the blanket just below her breasts, and readjusting her top ever so slightly, she then gives willow a hug a pops a fry in her mouth.

Willow smiles at her friend and starts the film.

* * *

Both Willow and Buffy weren't really watching the film though, they were mostly talking and having some laughs, when Buffy got up to go to get some cake, Willow, having already had quite a bit of wine, started looking at her ass, but of course that was before she realized that she shouldn't be looking at Buffy like that and quickly turned her attention back to the film. A short while later Buffy came back with two generous slices of cake for them both and sat back down beside Willow handing her one and taking the other for herself, realizing she had forgotten forks they settled for eating it by hand, however Buffy having had one or two glasses of wine more than willow at this point dropped some of the chocolate cream down her tank top.

"Oh come on! I wanted to eat that" Buffy laughs "I cant sit here in a chocolaty shirt, its just not fun" Buffy pouts. Willow then looks across the room to a seat with a shirt on the side.

"There's another over there. I think its mine, you can wear it if you want" Willow gets up slowly and picks up the shirt, throwing it at Buffy playfully "ill even turn around for you to change if you want?"

'I'm still trying to figure out if not wearing a bra tonight was a good idea or not' Buffy thinks to herself 'oh well I wanted to tease her, I guess I could step it up a notch'

"I don't mind" Buffy smiles before standing and pulling her tank top over her head freeing her breasts for Willow to see, she then bends down and picks up the shirt which willow gave to her and slides it over her head. "thanks Wills" Buffy smiles again before sitting back on the couch as Willow comes back across the room to sit with her too.

"No problem" Willow smiles back, not believing Buffy had such beautiful breasts. 'wow' she thought to herself 'that brings back some good fantasies, but that was a long time ago, wasn't it?'

* * *

Some time later Buffy and willow, having not paid much attention to the film, and talking less and less, and thinking more and more, return to reality.

"Uh Willow?"

"Yeah"

"How long ago did the film finish" Buffy laughs looking at the time, " its 3 am. I'm heading off to bed, you going too?"

"Yeah sure, we can clean this up tomorrow before Dawnie gets back"

Buffy and Willow wander slowly up the stairs and stop outside their respective rooms, they hug goodnight when Buffy goes to kiss willow on the cheek but due to being tipsy kisses her on the lips, to both their surprise Willow starts to kiss her back, Buffy marvels at the softness of Willows lips as she kisses her, the kiss didn't last long but to them it felt like a lifetime, like heaven. Buffy pulls back slowly and whispers "goodnight."

"Goodnight Buffy"

They both close their doors and lay back on their beds and both at the same time whisper to the darkness.

"What the fuck just happened?"

**And there we have it, Where do we go from here? Not even I know! Well actually I have ideas and a plan, but not for sharing... Until next time folks.**


	4. The kiss

**Heya guys, back again for another update on Right in front of your eyes. As most of you can tell I have been increasing the size of my chapters, so don't be put off by how short they are right now because the definitely will keep on growing. As for why I don't update regularly, this is because my brain just refuses to work sometimes, that being said I have a great chapter coming up for you, more action... what kind you ask? Well that would be spoiling things. Well I think I have said too much so, you know what to do.**

**As any Buffy fan I would love to own this, but sadly this is not the case.**

Willow awoke slowly that next morning, sitting up slowly she held her hand to her head, the pounding headache was the price she'd paid for last nights drinking. Willow thought back trying to remember what happened last night. 'Okay Willow what happened' she asked silently 'there was Buffy, obviously and the blood on her arm, then we had cake, and we... no we didn't, Buffy doesn't feel that way about me, she was just drunk and horny from slaying, that's right isn't it? That's what faith said when we first met her... before she went evil on us.'

Willow slowly got out of bed and put on some clothes, pulling the shirt over her head she glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside, 'hmm, nine thirty four am, Dawns going to get back soon I'll have to make me a coffee and get with the tidying.

* * *

Willow heard Buffy come down the stairs half an hour later and started pouring another cup of coffee and handed it to her. "Thanks" Buffy mumbled before taking a sip. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Willow said a little too quickly and hurried over to the door, unlocking it and opening it to reveal a smiling Dawn "heya Dawnie, you have a good time?" Willow smiles and stands aside to let her in.

"Yeah thanks Willow, where's Buffy?"

"In here" Buffy says.

"What did you two get up to" Dawn asks. Buffy smiles not facing her remembering the night before and simply answers:

"Watched a movie and drunk wine"

"Okay well I'm going upstairs to put my stuff away. Ooh" Dawn exclaims remembering something "me and Tara are going out for shakes later, is that still okay?" She directs the question more at Willow as if to ask her permission but instead its Buffy that replies.

"Um yeah Dawine sure I suppose" Buffy also looking to Willow

"Well don't ask me" Willow smiles at dawn, avoiding Buffy's gaze.

* * *

Dawn sighed sadly as she sat in her room later as she remembered the look on their faces, something was up, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Dawn sees things, notices things, they always thought she was the weak one, they were wrong, she was strong. She looked over towards the clock on her shelf and opened her window, and climbed out effortlessly and made her way down the trellis nailed into the wall of the house under her bedroom wall she put up a few weeks ago with the help of Xander, using the excuse of wanting to get a few climbing plants. Dawn looked around slowly and happy there was no one insight headed off to the graveyard.

* * *

Spike kicked a Vampire in the face and swung a punch at another trying to hit him from behind, he pushed that Vampire up against the side of his crypt and slammed his stake into the vampires heart. Before that vampire had even began to dust Spike was pulled backwards by the first Vamp and fell onto his right knee, flipping the Vampire over his shoulder and slamming him into the ground, he saw something out of the corner of his eye and lost concentration for a second giving the Vampire time to twist his way out of Spikes grip and kick him in the face knocking him down, the Vamp then grabbed the stake spike dropped and stood over him about to ram the stake into his heart. Spike saw the figure behind the Vampire again and smiled knowing who it was. The Vamp's eyes widened as he exploded into dust, revealing Dawn standing there a stake in her hand and a smile on her face. Spike stands and Dusts off his jacket and looks at Dawn, "You're early today bit."

"And you would be dust if I came any later"

"No, you distracted me"

"I was sneaking up, like you taught me, I didn't know if you were fighting with Buffy tonight."

"Yeah, well I thought I saw you, I had it under control bit" Spike growls sitting on a gravestone

"I was doing not thinking"

"Dawn" Spike sighed "I'm teaching you to defend not fight, you're not strong enough to take one on one, and you shouldn't be out this early, Slayer sees me out here with you and I'm dust"

"Then lets go inside, if you're that scared of my sister"

"We're going inside anyway, no fighting Vamps tonight, just training."

Dawn smiled "fine, but I'm kicking your ass tonight"

* * *

'She isn't talking to me, does she remember the kiss?' Buffy thought to herself as she sat on her bed. 'Yeah she remembers all right, does she like me back though, Can she not see that I feel this way, she's my best friend an I love her, I want her, I may even need her, how do I show her.' she wondered 'The best way I know how' Buffy smiled as she got off her bed and left her room. Walking down stairs Buffy looked at Willow sitting in an armchair. "Heya wills" she smiled

"Oh hi Buff" she says standing up slowly. "Buffy-" Willow was cut off by Buffy walking right up to Willow and kissing her softly, after a second Willow loosens up and begins to kiss back, they both pull back. "I'm sorry" one of them says, before turning and moving swiftly out the room.

**Well who's sorry? Do you know?**

**We shall find out next time as well as... actually that would be telling too, can I not say anything in these notes without giving spoilers?**

**I'd really appreciate it if some of you took the time to review :) What do you think?**

**If you've got suggestions pm me, and here's the part I hate, saying goodbye so I'm not going to!**


	5. Getting it out

**Hello again readers, little on the short side today i know, sorry. well where we left off last time Buffy went to kiss Willow and one of them ran off, we shall see who in this chapter as well as two of our characters having a heart to heart and then some other stuff is going to happen. Okay after sitting here for five minutes wondering what else to write in my A/N I've got nothing so, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this show it never would have ended, but as we all know Joss Whedon owns this show.**

_Previously_

"_Oh hi Buff" Willow says standing up slowly. "Buffy-" Willow was cut off by Buffy walking right up to her and kissing her softly, after a second Willow loosens up and begins to kiss back, they both pull back. "I'm sorry" Buffy whispers eyes widening as she realized what she had done before turning and running up the stairs._

_Now_

"Buffy!" Willow calls after her, not so annoyed at Buffy kissing her but at Buffy running off afterwards. Willow begins to go after her but stops for a moment and thinks. 'She kissed me, I should be mad but I'm not, It felt nice, actually it felt very nice'

'Okay slow down, you broke up with Tara, Willow, well she broke up with me, You know deep down you've felt this way about Buffy for a long time, and now she's made the move, she risked your friendship to see if you felt the same way that she does for you, so go and talk to her!'

'but-'

'No buts just go' Willow argued with herself.

* * *

Willow walked up the stairs slowly, as she reached the top she glanced at Dawn's door, 'hope me shouting Buffy's name earlier didn't wake her' dismissing the thought of going to see if she was awake she went over to Buffy's door and opened it slowly seeing Buffy crying on her bed.

"Willow?"

"Yeah its me" she says softly sitting down next to Buffy and putting her arm around her friend

"I'm sorry"

"What for?" Willow asks.

"Kissing you." Buffy pauses and looks at Willow "I'm beginning to think this was all a big mistake, I shouldn't have done it, I'll understand if you want to go"

"Buffy why would I want to do that? I didn't realize you felt this way about me, and I think I feel something too, I've felt something for you for a long time, that kiss just made me realize it."

"Oh" Buffy Wipes her eyes, still sobbing a little "But what do we do now?" Willow smiles as an answer and kisses Buffy again. "Stay with me here tonight?" Buffy whispers as they break apart"

"Of course"

* * *

"Morning sleepyhead" Willow says walking into Buffy's room holding two cups of coffee

"Mmm hey." Buffy says waking up and looks up at Willow and smiles as she passes her a cup, "Aren't you forgetting anything?" she says seductively.

"Hmm maybe this?" Willow asks as she leans down kissing Buffy

"Oh my god"

"Dawn!" Willow and Buffy exclaim together, as she stands in the doorway

"Wait, Y-you and Willow? Why? How?" Dawn asks realizing what was up yesterday when there was an air of awkwardness around the two of them. Buffy looks at Willow allowing her to answer

"Dawnie, it just kinda happened, I don't really know how to answer what you're asking.

"How could you do this? I thought you loved Tara, And when did you turn gay?" Dawn looks at Buffy.

"Well, I-"

"Forget it" Dawn shouts back as she walks away from the room, Buffy looks at Willow with hurt in her eyes.

"Buffy its okay, I just think she thought me and Tara were getting back together, that's all"

"Oh"

* * *

"Spike?" Dawn pushes the door to his crypt open slowly "Spike? You in here?"

"Down here bit" he calls from the hole in the floor, Dawn slowly climbs down the ladder and looks around.

"It's so dark"

"Yeah well it's underground" Spike says sarcastically "And relive it or not it's day" Spike pulls out his lighter from a jeans pocket and lights a few candles, when he notices Dawn's face, she's been crying and by the looks of it a hell of a lot. "Dawn? What's wrong?"

"I thought they were going to get back together, Willow and Tara, until I catch Willow kissing her."

"Who?" Spike asks confused.

"Buffy!"Dawn sobs, " I hate how she came back and it's like she wants nothing to do with me, nothing to do with anyone, Its like after she killed the Master,"She looks at Spike's confused face again, "Oh of course you weren't there, you were evil"

"Hey" Spike laughs "I'm still evil"

"It's not like I was actually there either," Dawn carries on ignoring Spike" Why am I still here now? I mean, no one wants the key any more and Buffy stopped hell from opening so why am I still here? Then I walk in and catch Buffy kissing Willow"

"Slow down lil bit, Buffy kissed Willow?" Dawn nods. He look down feeling hurt, if a demon can feel the pain of love that is. "Dawn. Listen to me your sister loves you, She's just, well... Buffy was kissing Willow?" Spike says not believing what Dawn is telling him, Just then they here a mighty crash as the door to Spike's crypt smashes open. Spike looks at Dawn's pleading eyes knowing she doesn't want to be found right now and points silently under his bed and throws this leather jacket over her.

"SPIKE!"

**Well that's the end of chapter five, I hope you like it, be sure to review or pm me I'd really like to know what you guys think,**

**Until next time.**


	6. Looking

**Hi guys, back again, sorry about the long wait, so l thought I'd gift you with a new chapter, hope you like it, This chapter kinda focuses on Dawn and How people are going to react to Buffy and Willow's relationship.**

**By now you must know that I do not own anything.**

"_Spike!"_

__"Oh crap" Spike mutters hearing Buffy inside his upper crypt he slowly climbs up the ladder "you know, knocking would be nice Slayer"

"Cut the crap, where is she?"

"Who?" Spike asks looking genuinely confused, a hundred years of evil would help you to lie in the best and worst situations.

"Um, let me see? Who used to hang out here when she should be at home, God can you be any more stupid? Or is that chip affecting other parts of your brain too now." clearly showing her distaste for the Vampire.

"Who? The lil bit? Nope haven't seen her" he says walking over to the already open door careful not to walk into the sunlight. "bye, nice seeing you. Come back soon" Buffy walks over to the door and stops, turns and punches Spike in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Just stay the hell away from me and my friends." she snarled.

"Okay but remember this." Spike growled "They would be dead without me, how many times I got my ass kicked saving your friends whilst you were playing the harp with the Angels, how many times I saved Dawn, when one night I nearly died and..."

"And? And what?"

"She saved my life" Spike says realising he said too much.  
"Dawn was fighting vampires?" Buffy half screams

"No, just one night I went out back when I was watching her" he thinks quickly. "She was standing inside talking to me didn't notice the vampire with a stake trying to take me out. He was about to stake me when Dawn shouted for me to move, and she staked the bugger" he half lies. Knowing Dawn could possibly hear him he wanted Buffy to see that she can defend herself. "That's the only thing she's killed, Was just a lucky shot"

"Well be that as it may," Buffy thinks to herself "I don't want you near me any more. Understand?"

"Oh I understand but you can't get rid of me," he walks up close and whispers in her ear "you're hooked, soon you'll come back for another taste of sweet, sweet, Spike"

Buffy turns and runs out the crypt pushing Spike back.

Spike waits five minuets before calling out to Dawn. "She's gone."

"Good because your bed smells like something died in it." Dawn laughs

"She seemed worried" Spike ignores her

"I gotta leave in case she comes back, she doesn't trust you." Dawn thinks for a moment "Tara's I'll go there"

"you going to tell her?"

"Are you stupid? I think it should sound better coming from willow."

"Yeah okay see ya bit."

"And Spike."

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry"

* * *

Buffy opens the front door seeing Willow standing there.

"She wasn't at spikes?" Willow asks kissing Buffy.

"No, I don't know where she could be."

"Xander's?"

"Of course not, she can't stand Anya"

"Tara's?" Willow wonders "She's kind to Dawn, maybe she will go there."

"Maybe, I'll call her if you want?"

"Yeah, I doubt she wants to talk to me."

* * *

Tara opens the door to Dawn, smiling and standing aside to let her in.

"Dawn, What are you doing here?" she asks kindly opening the door.

"I wanted to come over and see you, me and Buffy had a little argument, well I kinda shouted at her more like."

"Oh sweetie, are you okay?" Tara asks closing the door to her apartment. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Soda please".

Tara walks over to her small fridge and takes out a soda for Dawn and one for herself, "do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie" Tara replies hesitantly.

"Do you still love Willow?"

"D-dawn I-"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked"

"N-no, you just surprised me that's all," Tara thinks for a second. "honestly Dawnie, I don't know, Why do you ask?"

"Well i-"

_ring ring ring_

"let me get that." Tara smiles and walks over to the phone. "Oh hello Buffy"

"Is Dawn with you?"

"Yeah she's here why?"  
"She left but didn't say where she was going, been looking for her for about an hour and a half, she been with you the whole time?" Tara looks at Dawn and sees her pale. Tara smiles at her and winks.

"Yeah we've been talking and stuff, How are you?"

"I'm okay now, thank god she's safe with you, bring her back soon okay?"

"Okay Buffy."

"Bye"

"Bye" Tara puts the phone down, "do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"It's really not my place to say Tara I'm sorry."

* * *

"She was there" Buffy turns to Willow as she puts the phone down.

"Oh god did she tell her?" Willows eyes go wide, "I know we broke up on bad terms but I don't wanna hurt her like this"

"Wills calm down, I don't think she knows, but she's going to have to find out soon enough, We can't date behind our friends backs, and Dawnie already knows." Buffy pulls her best friend turned girlfriend into a loving kiss. "Xander and Anya will be fine, Tara, I don't know, I think she would want you to be happy."

"You think?" Willow asks looking into Buffy's eyes.

"I know"

Buffy kisses Willow again softly at first then passionately, Buffy lifts Willow up and pulls her close, Willow wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist, and Buffy falls back onto the couch with Willow on top, Willow leans forward and nips Buffy's earlobe and whispers "I love you"

Buffy smiles slightly and captures Willow's lips with her own, tongues battling as the kiss heats up the room. " I love you too"

**Well there's a nice ending for you, got some ideas that I think you'll like for upcoming chapters, but you shall have to wait and see. Haha i'm evil, you will get some hot Willow and Buffy action soon I promise, in the meantime, PM me if you have any ideas/suggestions. And Review if you liked it.**

**Bye for now.**


	7. Hugs, Kisses and Troubles

**Hi guys, long time no see, well 3 weeks, but I'm back so it's all good**

**Disclaimer thingy: I don't own Buffy or anyone else I'm just playing around with things.**

The front-door to Buffy's house opens as Dawn walks in, She had a lot to think about as she was walking back from Tara's apartment, She wants Buffy to be happy, yet is she happy with Willow? She certainly seemed so this morning and it's better than her running off with Spike.

Dawn walks through the front door to see Buffy and Willow on the couch, Willow led with her head on Buffy's shoulder. "Guys I'm Home" she says smiling at them both.

"Uh, hi Dawnie" Willow looks up as she moves off Buffy.

"I um..." Dawn hesitates not sure how to apologise " Buffy, Willow I'm sorry about this morning, you surprised me, that's all. And I went to talk to Tara and..."

"You didn't tell her did you?" Buffy asks nervously

"No I didn't, but that's not the point, It's none of my business if you want to date Willow and it's none of my business about what's going on with Her and Tara, I just want you to know that I've thought about it and I'm okay with it"

"Awwww Dawn, It's okay" Buffy smiles and stands and gives Dawn a hug.

"On one condition"

Buffy and Willow look at each other for a moment "What?"

"Tell her soon" Dawn answers as she walks out of the room.

"She's right you know." Buffy looks at Willow, The longer we wait the worse it will get."

"Soon"

* * *

"Thank you for shopping at the Magic box, Come again soon." Anya enthusiastically thanks the customer "Now, Buffy what do you reckon? Green or orange Dresses?"

"Sorry what?" Buffy looks up from the book she had been pretending to read, all thoughts on Willow and how they were going to break it to Tara.

"The bridesmaids dresses" Anya states

"Um, I'm not quite sure"

"Oh, okay well I can't ask Xander because he doesn't know anything about dresses"

"What about me?" Xander asks.

"She thinks you know nothing about dresses or something" Buffy mutters, going back to the book.

"Oh come on let me see" Xander walks over to the magazine and looks at the two dresses. "Well um... they both look nice" he says hesitantly,

Thankfully at that moment Willow walks in to the shop an looks at Buffy, "Can I talk to you in the training room?"

"Sure." Buffy smiles and stands up a little too quickly and walks over to the room holding the door open.

"What do you think that was about?" Xander asks Anya as the door closes behind them.

"I don't know but I will ask Willow about the dresses when she comes out maybe she knows what will look better."

* * *

"What's up?" Buffy asks as she shuts the door behind herself and goes to lean on the pummel horse.

"How can you be so sure Tara will be okay with this, us." Willow asks worriedly

Buffy laughs "Well If it makes you feel any better I've got a feeling Spike won't be happy with this too, but I really couldn't care less about him." Buffy looks over to Willow and walks towards her taking her hands in her own. "I know you feel bad about her breaking up with you and the memories and stuff, but If she loves you like I know she does she would want you to be happy anyway, there isn't a bad bone in her body."

"You say that now." Willow starts, then stops and replies "And if she isn't okay with us?"

"Well I'm sure if she isn't she will tell us Wills, but we are going to have to tell her soon or else she will find out somehow."

"Yeah I know" Willow frowns slightly as she steps forwards and kisses Buffy.

* * *

Tara walks into the Magic box as Xander follows Anya downstairs to the basement, she looks back at the door and notices the closed sign hanging up and chuckles. "Xander?" she calls out just before he wanders downstairs and he looks back seeing Tara there "Are Willow and Buffy here?"

"Yeah they're in the training room talking I think," he calls back before hurrying down after Anya.

Tara walks to the door slowly but doesn't hear talking so she opens the door just a crack to see if they are still there.

Willow and Buffy were kissing on one of the seats in the training room, arms locked around each other, Tara never being one to spy on people if she can help it steps back and knocks on the door loudly. "It's me, I need to talk to you both" before hearing some scrambling around and a little too rushed.

"Uh. Come in" one of them replies

Tara opens the door to Willow and Buffy's flustered faces. "are you two okay?" she asks with a little smile mostly because of them pretending that they weren't all over each other just then.

"Um. Yeah Tara, we're fine but um me and Buffy, well we wanted to talk with you too" she nervously looks at Buffy.

"Do you want to go first Tara?"

Tara loving having them confess to her replies, "No sweetie it can wait, So you and Willow... What did you want to tell me?."

Willow steps forward a little out of the background and takes Buffy's hand in hers.

"Me and Buffy, we're together"

**How was that? I'm still not sure about the bit where Tara catches them kissing so it may be edited in the future but stay the same (reworded or something) I'm really going to try to update at least once a week guys thank you for your support by reviewing, Drop me a pm or review if you have any suggestions.**

**Finally Percyjackson 67 I did unforuately have most of this chapter written by the time you reviewed, It was a good idea though but didn't see anyway I could work it in that hadn't been done before.**


	8. Anya the peacemaker, well sort of

**Heya everyone, got a nice chapter for you today. I feel though that I should have mentioned that in the last chapter there was a period of about a few days, four or five at the most between Dawn coming home to Buffy and Willow and Where we left the last chapter in the training room.**

**Warning: Mild sex scene in here. **

**New: Memories are in italics.**

**I don't own this, I'm just writing random fan fiction for enjoyment.**

"How long?" Tara asks angrily looking from Buffy to Willow, all thoughts of being okay with it flew out the window as she thought back to how Willow messed with her memories.

"Tara, I-" Willow starts

"No. no apologies not this time Willow, How fucking long?" she looks at Buffy.

"Under a week"

"Do you even know what she did to me? What she was going to do to you? How we all lost our memories that night?"

"Most of it, but Tara listen to me, I love Willow, I do it isn't a spell, and if it was... Well I've been under a love spell before, I'm sure I'd be able to figure it out."

"You don't show the signs Buffy" Tara sighed.

"We were going to tell you, hell Dawn practically made us swear we would" Willow explained sadly, still not accustomed to being in the same room with Tara.

"Dawn knew? Well that explains why she and you fell out" Tara motions towards Buffy, still not sure on how to take this.

"Uh guys? What's going on here?" Xander asked from the doorway "We were downstairs and we heard Tara shouting."  
"Come in Xander, You too Anya." Buffy sighed putting her hand on her head not knowing how this could get worse.

"Oooh goodie, now we heard most of it due to the basement's door being left open by someone." Anya glares at Xander for a moment before turning back to the three of them again addressing them each in turn. "Tara you don't have to like it but at least for everyone's sake try? I don't want everyone being moody at my wedding. Willow, both Buffy and Tara will agree with me and Xander on this one. Cut down the magic-"

"Not completely of course, we just don't want another incident like with glory." Xander interjects.

"Yes like Xander rudely put it... and they say I'm rude? Now hush, Where was I? Oh right and Buffy? Get over it. You came down from heaven, yes we made a mistake but look what good has came from it in these past months alone... We would have died it we didn't bring you back, along with most of the town." Anya finished her speech and turned away walking out the door, Xander right behind her.

"She may have a point you know, about all of us." Buffy spoke to no-one and everyone at the same time.

* * *

About a week and a half had passed since that moment in the training room, Buffy is laying on her bed, watching Willow towel herself dry, having just showered. Still not thought about the sleeping arrangements as they just went where the other one was sleeping. Buffy looked across to Willow and sat up. "You liking the view down there Buffy?"

"Mmm you know I am Wills, but I like it better up here." Buffy grinned mischievously and stood up next to Willow. "You're so beautiful" Buffy pulls Willow close and moves her hands up her body past her hips and over her breasts, giving one a little squeeze before kissing her hard. Willow drops the towel as they kiss passionately falling onto the bed, Buffy smiles and nibbles Willow's earlobe before moving down and kissing her neck tenderly.

"Buffy!" Willow moans as she clasps one of her nipples between her teeth and flicks it with her tongue, she releases it slowly and sits up straddling Willow before pulling off the tight tank-top she was wearing, freeing her breasts. Willow arches her back as Buffy moves down her body placing feather-light kisses across her stomach down between her thighs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dawn ,hearing the bedroom door close behind Willow as she finished her shower started climbing down out her window as she has gotten used to doing most nights and took off towards the cemetery. Halfway to the cemetery Dawn stops and turns for a moment then heads off in a new direction, remembering a conversation with Buffy and Willow a few weeks back, not long after Willow and Tara split:

"_Why can't I?" Dawn wines, "Why can't I learn magic, I've done spells before."_

"_And look how well that turned out." Buffy responded quite annoyed at Dawn after not too long ago they had seen how easily a spell can go wrong with an experienced witch._

"_Buffy-" Willow started before being cut off by her._

"_Dawn, just no okay? We've got enough on our plates as it is, you don't study enough at school, I hardly think you should be learning magic, even if you are still some sort of Key." Dawn looks at Willow a moment as if to ask her to help her out._

"_Dawnie as much as I agree with you being the Key and all, you have some magical ability, I'm going to have to agree with Buffy... Dawn, Wait, Dawn?" Willow replies almost nervously before Dawn runs off to her bedroom._

* * *

Dawn stops outside the door to Tara's apartment hesitantly, half inclined to turn away and forget about the idea.

"You going to stand outside all night or are you going to come in? Its open." Tara calls out with a slight bit of humor in her voice.

"Um how did you know I was here?" Dawn asks as she closes the door behind her looking around seeing that Tara had fully moved herself in now she had learnt that She wasn't getting back together with Willow.

"Window." She states matter of factly pointing to the curtains which are half open with a good view of street outside. "What are you doing here? And I assume Buffy doesn't know you're here/"

"Not really no, you won't tell her right?" Dawn asks sting in a vacant wooden chair.

"If you don't want me to then I won't Sweetie but you have to at least call or something first okay? Now what was it you wanted?"

Dawn hesitates a second thinking over possible ways this could turn out before standing up again and voicing her proposition. "I want you to teach me how to use magic."

**Wow I am really bringing it on with the cliffhangers, Well as you can see I've wanted to give Dawn a larger, shall we say role to play? Not too keen again on the first two paragraphs but as you know now Tara doesn't like it but she will deal with it, a few fractures are appearing here and there between her and our favorite couple.**

**So, What do you think of this chapter? What will Tara's reaction be? Don't hesitate to review and tell me what you think!**

**Also PM me with any suggestions or if you would just like to have a chat about where you think this is going.**

**I'll see you next time.**


	9. Shadows in the night

**Hi guys. Another on time update from me (for once!) got a good chapter for you today, including Tara's reaction to Dawn and magic, An appearance from Spike, and much more!**

**Have fun reading the chapter guys.**

**I have also made the decision to make this story around 20 chapters, at that point depending on how this one ends I may do a sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Buffyverse.**

Tara sat there for what seamed to Dawn as hours, but the wait only lasted a minute. Tara thought hard about teaching Dawn magic for that minute and couldn't make up her mind about weather to talk to Buffy and Willow about Dawn sneaking around after dark, asking her to be taught magic, but in the end she dismissed the idea of betraying Dawn's trust. An idea came to her as she opened her mouth to tell Dawn that she wouldn't teach her anything. Tara walked across her room and picked a pencil off of her desk and sat back by the window.

"Do you remember how Willow first started to learn magic?" Tara asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah she restored Angel's soul why?" Dawn asked looking from Tara to the pencil she was playing with between her fingers.

"She told me that after she had done that she started to work on small stuff, one of the thing she did was try to make small objects float in the air, like a pencil for example. This takes a lot of concentration and willpower and although it isn't something I personally would start off with, I would be teaching someone with books and how to use magic properly before actually doing any." Tara explained before continuing. " I want you to take this, comeback in a week and if you can make it float, then we'll talk okay?" Tara asks handing Dawn the pencil.

Dawn took the pencil from Tara and held it out in front of her, willing it to float, she let go hoping to at least see it manage a second or two before it fell, but she didn't even achieve that and the pencil fell to the floor and she bent down to pick it up again. "concentrate and it should come to you in time, you won't get it right away." Tara told Dawn as she stood up again. "Now you should get home Dawnie before Buffy finds out you're gone or finds you out when she's on patrol."

"Thanks" Dawn replies knowing that Buffy definitively won't be knowing she's gone tonight. Dawn smiles stepping forwards and giving Tara a huge hug "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Willow and Buffy"

"It's okay sweetie I promise." Tara sighs as she looks towards the window.

* * *

Willow looked towards Buffy who was sleeping softly next to her she got out of bed slowly as not to disturb the sleeping slayer and crept across the room quietly, opening the door just enough to creep out. She headed downstairs and entered the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water she walked back to the living room and noticed the curtains were still open. As Willow closed the curtains she noticed someone move around the front of the house before disappearing out of sight. She quickly closed the curtains and walked over to the front door and walking outside to see what was out there.

Willow held out her hand and softly spoke the words "_illuminat tenebras" _and almost immediately a small flickering light appeared in her hand lighting up a small area around her, she walked around the front of the house shining her light around, finding nothing she closes her hand extinguishing the light as she walks back inside.

* * *

"I think I saw something outside the house last night, I don't know what it was but it was fast, I saw it go around the house and then nothing. I have no clue what it was after." Willow explains to Buffy, Xander, Dawn, Spike and a very distracted Anya, possibly thinking about the wedding or something odd and Anya-like.

Spike, at the back of the room near Dawn whispers, "That wasn't you was it bit?" he asks worriedly "you didn't even come to see me last night, where were you?"

"I'll tell you later, I think I'm going to need your help" Dawn whispers back before turning her attention towards the meeting.

"Well If there Is something lurking around at night I'll just have to do a larger patrol, Willow did you see anything that could determine what I'm dealing with here?" Buffy looks towards Willow.

"Sorry Buff but I didn't see much, so we don't have a lot to go on here, but it looked human, it was quick though. It went away before I could get a good look at it." Willow explains, stretching her arms above her head and yawning, "I'm going to go in a sec, you coming Dawnie?" she asks.

"Yeah sure not like I can do much anyway" Dawn replies as Willow stands up and walks out the door with Dawn.

"I'll see you later Buffy." Willow smiles sweetly as she exits the Magic Box

Spike seeing no reason to be around any more and actually had no clue why he was there in the first place or even allowed to step through the door smirked and said "Well if its all the same with you I think I'll go back to my crypt and watch passions or maybe test out the chip again, never know when this bugger might stop working. Slayer, Anya, Harris" he nods to each in turn.

"Wait Spike!" Buffy calls out "try to find out if anything new is in town that wants me dead while you're at it."

"love, nearly every big nasty in this dump wants you dead, I think they've started to give up, what with you keeping coming back and all." he smirks before leaving.

"God I hate him." Buffy mutters as she puts her head in her hands, sitting up again she notices Xander and Anya still there, "I'll do a larger patrol over the next few days I'll do near your place too just in case"

"Thanks Buffster, come in for a halfway stop too if you get tired or something"

"As long as she doesn't bring blood or demon goo into the apartment it's fine" Anya chips in, thinking for a brief moment she also adds "and don't interrupt our orgasms." Buffy laughs for a moment before standing.

"Well looks like I've got a long night ahead of me."

**Wait? No cliffhanger? Oh no somethings wrong with me! Haha well what do you think?**

**Don't hesitate to let me know. I appreciate every pm and review.**


End file.
